Is it love?
by Destiel-Sabriel1979
Summary: After they closed the gates of hell, Dean, Sam and Kevin go their own way and live that apple pie life. But Dean can't get over the fact that he lost his best friend Cas, who drove into the gates of hell before closing. When some angels return to earth, Dean lost it and he can't be really happy. Can he have Cas back ? Destiel with a slight Sabriel and Michael/Adam


**Is it love ?**

_After they closed the gates of Hell, Dean, Sam and Kevin are thinking what to do next._

_They had finished their task but with the necessary sacrifices._

_Castiel was one of them, that stupid, nerdy, pretty boy angel sacrificed himself to save his charge, his brother and the prophet._

_Dean also had to sacrifice his precious Baby, the impala but Castiel reassured him that Baby come back the next day at their motel._

_Dean wasn't happy about that, nobody touches Baby and he was throwing a tantrum but Castiel silenced him by the words, That he would go to hell in style._

_After the gates closed, Dean let his anger go and destroyed everything._

_All the angels, even that bitch Naomi, were shocked about this emotion._

_Michael looked at his brothers and sisters, then he looked at Adam and Lucifer._

_They all saw that Dean's soul was shattered and dark, the loss of his car was unbearable._

_But the angels, even the archangels couldn't move and stop Dean for destroying the place._

_Sam and Kevin were gone at that time because they knew what Dean had done._

_Dean went back to purgatory and took over the souls except for the leviathans._

_Dean looked to the angels and his rage went bigger and bigger._

_He walked to the angels, grabbed Samandriel and drag him to the archangels._

'_Take him and Adam to a safe place on earth and wait until the big bang before you return to heaven' Dean said._

'_What are you going to do?' Lucifer asked._

'_I'm going to fry some angel wings extra crispy with some BBQ sauce' Dean said 'Nobody mess with my nerdy angel, especially that bitch Naomi'_

_Michael and Lucifer smiled, they both hate her so much but they let Dean to the honor._

_They left with Adam and Samandriel._

Dean woke up and looked at the room.

They all were at Rufus cabin, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Sam, Michael, Adam, Lucifer and Samandriel.

Dean was thinking about what really happened.

'_**They opened the cage, gave Michael and Lucifer their vessels, that was made of DNA of Dean and Sam, took Adam with them, BBQed some demons with holy fire, got out of hell to burn the bones of Crowley, Castiel cut himself because they had an angel spell which required blood, Cas stepped into the impala and drove into the gates of hell, than Kevin, Dean and Sam chanted the spell of closing the gates of hell.**_

_**But Dean wasn't destroying the whole place, He actually waited for the angels to arrive, Naomi wanted to kill him but Michael stopped that.**_

'_**Samandriel, come here' Dean said and the younger Angel stepped out and walked to Dean.**_

'_**Need my blade Dean ?' He asked.**_

'_**No I have Cas his angel blade' Dean said.**_

_**Samandriel nodded and walked to the archangels.**_

_**Dean looked to the sky and said: 'Now I lay myself to sleep, pray to Cate-Lynn to get her lovely feathery ass down here'**_

'_**Are you sure Dean?' a voice came out of the sky.**_

'_**Just come down, Cate Please' Dean said.**_

_**A loud crash and a loud yelp was heard, Cate-Lynn fell on top of Dean.**_

'_**I did warn you, since you knew I was hiding in that tree' Cate said with a smug, while she got off of Dean and stood up.**_

_**She helped Dean and she looked at the angels.**_

'_**You, you, you and you, come here now!' She said while pointing to some angels.**_

_**The angels walked away from their brothers and sisters and Stood next to Cate.**_

'_**You did good, go to stand by Samandriel so me and Dean can BBQ some angel wings'**_

_**Dean flicked his lighter and drop it to the ground.**_

_**All the angels were trapped in holy fire.**_

'_**Yo Big Man, Can You come down here for the speech' Cate said.**_

_**There was a bright light and then they all saw Chuck standing there.**_

'_**All the angels were surprised, Michael and Lucifer bowed their head and said : 'Father, you have arrived'**_

_**Chuck/God looked at his sons and saw that the other angels, Adam, Sam, Kevin and Dean were paying him some respect to.**_

'_**Stand up' God said 'You humans did good.'**_

'_**Thank you God' Sam said.**_

'_**Michael, Lucifer, take the angels and the humans to a safe place, Dean and Cate, you stay here' God said.**_

_**Michael and Lucifer nodded and they were about to leave when Sam asked God if he would see his brother again.**_

_**God said: ' Yes but Cate shall not return inmedically because she had some tasks to do, like returning Baby.'**_

_**Sam was pleased with the answer, hugged his brother and "sister" and let him zap by Lucifer.**_

Dean got out of bed and looked out the window.

His car was standing there, Cate brought it like she promised.

'So what's the plan now' Dean asked.

'There's no plan now' Michael said : 'Lucifer, Samandriel and me are going back to heaven and restore the heavenly host, then our father will take his place and teach us the power of free will'

'Wouldn't that mess things up there?' Sam asked.

'No because some of us are taking a permanent place on earth, so we have to learn free will and our emotions, so we can pretend to be human.' Lucifer said.

'But what about us?' Dean asked.

'You are done, your job has finished and you can finally live that apple pie life' Michael said.

Sam smiled, Adam and Dean were sad.

'Oh come on, no more demons, only some salt and burns for those wrathful spirits, I thought you would be happy.' Lucifer said to Dean and Adam.

'I can live like I want but without Michael, sorry but I can't, not after spending 360 years in hell with you two' Adam said.

Michael blushed and Lucifer smiled.

'Adam, Michael is still your angel and the archangels are always allowed to live on earth, if they want.' Lucifer said : 'You only miss him for a week'

Adam smiled and hugged his archangel.

Sam looked sad, he miss that little archangel trickster called Gabriel, who died by the hand of Lucifer.

Dean found a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a glass.

He drank the whole glass empty in one sip.

Then Dean burst in tears, not caring about his brothers and the archangels.

'What's wrong with him?' Michael asked Sam.

'He's broken now and I think it's because of Cas, because when we thought that Cas didn't survive the leviathans, Dean was just as broken back then as he is now' Sam answered.

'Yep we all know that Dean-o here has a thing for Cassie but he too macho to admit.' A voice was heard.

Sam turned around and he saw Gabriel eating a candy bar, smiling at him.

'Heey Kiddo, what's up with the hair?' he asked: 'You look like a girl, well only the hair, because Sammy have you been working out?'

'Gabe, how on earth are you alive?' Sam asked.

'Well got resurrected by a stunning lady and she said that I had to go to you guys.' Gabe said.

'A stunning lady?' Dean asked while whipping his tears: ' Did she have brown eyes, black long hair and a black trench coat ?'

'Yes that's the lady, do you know her ?' Gabe said.

'We do, she helped us, her name is Cate-Lynn' Sam said.

'Well so you have Cassie replaced by her already' Gabe said.

'What, no she's not even an angel' Dean said.

'I hate to break it to you but she is, let me tell you this, she even an archangel.' Gabe said.

Dean looked at Gabe with surprised eyes.

'It's true, Cate-Lynn is a human archangel' Michael said; 'When she was sixteen, she was dying after a car accident, I came to her, gave some of my grace to heal her but we never knew that my grace grew into her and made her an archangel.'

'That explains that God had some tasks for her and Gabriel was also one of them' Sam said.

'Well lucky for you again, after she cleaned you from the demon blood, but what about me?' Dean said : 'I went to hell, heaven and purgatory but I don't see Cas around here.'

'That's because he didn't want to return to heaven, Cas is in the cage now' Lucifer said.

'What do you mean, is Cas the new Devil ?' Dean said.

'No he isn't an archangel' A voice said.

'Oh great Mutant Ninja Turtle is also resurrected' Dean said.

'Oh yeah one of the turtle was named Raphael' Gabe said ; 'Anyone knows the other names?'

'Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello' Sam said looking at everyone

'Nerd' Dean said

'Whatever Jerk'

'Sure bitch'.

'What are we talking about?' Raphael asked.

'Something about comic heroes I guess' Lucifer said.

'Yes but that's not the case here, So Raphael what bringing you here' Dean asked.

'I was raised from the death by what I thought a female Castiel because of that coat but she said to me that she wasn't Cas and I had to go here to meet my brothers' Raphael said.

'That's Cate, Cas is in hell now.' Sam said.

'Did she said something else?' Dean asked the archangel.

'Only that you would fill me in and she had to do other things, she didn't say what.' Raphael said.

'Obvious she was doing me, well she make me alive too' Balthazar said .

'How long are you standing here?' Dean asked.

'You were talking about those mutant turtles.' Balthazar said while accepting a glass of whiskey from Dean.

'Same story? Come in here and she had no time to tell you the story.' Sam asked.

'Yes but she very lovely, I would do her any second.' Balthazar said.

'She isn't getting Anna too, Isn't she?' Dean asked frightened.

A paper fell out of the air, Dean picked it up and read it.

'It's says no you idiot, That stupid bitch is killed by an archangel and a Winchester in the past.'

'But what happens now, are you going with your brothers, are you staying?' Dean asked.

Cate appeared with a loud scream.

'Finally an angel who do announces her arrival' Dean said.

'Yeah yeah, no need to buy me a bell, I need a break.' Cate said.

'Coffee?' Sam asked and Cate nodded before she yelled : 'And some of your rabbit food'

'Only lettuce right?' Sam said.

'Yep, going to mojo me some green olives, eggs and goat cheese' Cate said.

Sam came back with a cup of coffee and a bowl of lettuce.

Cate mojo-ed the rest and began to eat.

Sam looked with a disgusting face because he doesn't like olives.

'Heey moose, it's even healthier than your grilled chicken, why do you think olive oil is better than butter or sunflower oil' Cate said before she took another bite.

Dean looked at her and shook his head.

'Oh Relax Dean, tonight I'm going to have myself a big juicy bacon cheeseburger with apple pie on the side.' Cate said.

Dean looked proud and asked her if she know the plan.

'Gabriel and Balthazar are staying on earth and the rest are going with Michael and Lucifer.' Cate said: 'They can decide to go whatever they like and with whom.'

'For you guys and Mrs. Tran, you can go back to the life you've had or wanted.'

'What about Cas?' Dean said 'I can't have that life without Cas.'

'Dean you have to, because I don't know if Cas is even coming back.' Cate said.

'But he is in the cage in hell, he doesn't belong there' Dean said.

'No Cas isn't in the cage either, he found a way to purgatory and he's there now' Cate said.

'But you can free him, right?' Dean asked.

'Yes I can but he thinks that he belongs there and there's nothing I can't change his mind' Cate said : 'I already tried and he won't come with me, even when I say that you've forgave him, Sam did it to and even when I say that everyone is making mistakes, even Angels'

'So I have to give up on him, live my apple pie life and forgetting about him' Dean said : 'Because I can't, he's my best friend and I love him so much that it's killing me'

'No Dean, you aren't forgetting about him, no you don't give up on him and yes you are living that apple pie life without him because that's what he wants you to do.' Cate said when she finished eating: 'But if you want, you can pray to him and tell him what you've just told us. Hopefully that nerdy hottie is coming to his senses then.'

Dean looked at Cate, he stood up, walked to the door, mumbled something about going for a walk and walked out of the cabin.

Balthazar said that he was going to France, Gabriel and Sam stayed with Dean and Kevin and his mom were planning of going home.

'Alright, do you need a lift with Angel airways ?' Cate asked the Trans: 'It's faster than a car'

'Thank you dear, when are we going ?' Mrs. Tran asked.

'If you are ready, we can leave right now' Cate said.

Kevin packed the duffel bags belong to his mother and his, took his mother's hand and Cate zapped them home.

The arch's and the angels left to and Sam, Adam and Gabriel were the only one left.

Later that night, Dean, Adam and Sam talked about their plans, Dean and Sam both agreed to live in Lawrence, Kansas but Sam and Gabe are moving together in a house and Dean take his own house.

Adam went to Florida.

The next day, Gabe took Sam with him to Lawrence and Dean drove Adam to the nearest bus stop before he went to Lawrence too.

Dean put some music on and he drove to his new life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One year later.**

_Dean looked around him, he was thinking about crazy things._

_Everywhere he was, he saw Cas, every time he closed his eyes, he heard that familiar flutter of wings and that gravelly voice._

_Dean talked about it with Gabriel but Gabriel couldn't sense his little brother._

_Dean thought he was going crazy and Sam wanted to help his brother by setting him up with all the single girls._

_Dean didn't want that and told his brother every time again._

_The only one, Dean wants to be with, is his best friend Cas._

Dean woke up with tears in his eyes, every night the same dream.

It was making Dean realize that he was missing his angel.

Adam was married with Michael and Gabe and Sam are going to marry next month.

Dean was thinking about the last year, they pulled Michael, Adam and Lucifer out of the cage, Gabe, Balthazar, Raphael and a lot of other angels and humans were raised out of the death, Sam was happy with Gabe, Adam was happy with Michael and Dean was all alone, unhappy.

Even Cate didn't came by that much, she had something to do but she didn't know when and she was training the fledglings in heaven.

Dean always prayed to Cas, tell him to come back but Dean never said he is in love with his angel.

On the outside, the neighborhood saw Dean as a hardworking man, he works as a mechanic in a garage and very honest man.

Dean always helped his neighbors with a smile, only Dean knows that his smile is fake.

Several ladies were there in the bar, hoping that the bowlegged man with the cute freckles, is noticing one of them.

Dean didn't even look at them and drank a couple of beers.

Nobody knew why Dean was rather alone, He's a man in his thirties and he didn't have the need of starting a family.

When Dean head for the showers, Sam knocked on the door before he came into the house.

'Dean, are you awake ?' He yelled.

'Yes I'm awake, just heading for the showers.' Dean answered.

'Okay, I'm making some coffee' Sam said.

'Thanks bro' Dean said and he walked into the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, Dean came downstairs and Sam gave him a mug filled with the black gold.

'Thanks Sammy' Dean said.

'It's Sam and your welcome' Sam said.

'Whatever, so how's the wedding thing coming up?'

'Almost done, thank goodness, I thought it never end'

'Good because If I have to hear Melinda Star once more, I might have to drown myself in JD.'

'Yeah, but how about you Dean? Are you still having dreams about Cas?'

'Yes still the same, it's hard for me to wake up every morning when I don't have to work'

'You know, people are talking about you, saying that you are throwing away your life.'

'Let them talk, they are right, I mean, what's the point of being in a relationship if you love somebody else?'

'I know dude, it sucks but did you pray to Cas and did you tell him that you love him?'

'I can't Sammy, he's not coming back even if I tell him, my life sucks without him'

'You don't know that, maybe Cas is waiting for you to tell him to come back'

'I am telling him that, that he have to come back here'

'But you don't tell him why and maybe he's waiting for that reason'

'It doesn't bring him back Sammy'

'Cate told you to say it and hopefully he comes back'

'Do you know something ?'

'Yes but I can't tell you about it'

'Why ?'

'Because it had to come from your heart, not your head'

Dean shook his head, No, he was thinking, I can't do that chick flick shit .

'Dean, just say it and then we'll see what happens'

Sam look at Dean with the puppy eyes and Dean smiled, a real one.

'Well I'll have to go, Gabe and I are going to France, visiting Balthazar.'

'Okay, say hi to Gabe and Balthy for me' Dean said while hugging his brother.

'I will, are you going to the carnival today?' Sam asked.

'Of course, I promised little Sandy right?'

After that Sam walked out the door and Dean was alone again.

A couple hours later, Dean walked with the 6 year old Sandy on the carnival.

Sandy had the time of her life, They went in all the rides, even the Ferris wheel.

Dean smiled and it was his real smile because Dean could be himself with her.

Sandy was living across the street and her parents are always fighting, so Sandy always went to Dean or Sam to escape home.

They love her and they always ensure that she feels safe.

After a few hours, Dean came home and he saw police cars standing by Sandy's house.

He told Sandy to wait in the car after he parked and stepped out of the car.

He walked to an officer, asking what's wrong.

The officer wouldn't tell nothing.

A detective came and told the officers to look out for the suspect.

Dean was looking at him.

'Son, you aren't allowed to stand here' the detective said.

'Their daughter Sandy is in my car, what do I have to say to her?' Dean said.

The detective didn't waste any minute and took Dean to his car.

'Okay, why do you have this girl in your car?' He asked.

'I promised her to go to the carnival because her parents were too busy with fighting, so we went to the carnival, I just arrived home.' Dean said.

'Well I should ask people if they saw you but I noticed the bracelet on your and her arm' the man said; 'Ashley Danes is killed this afternoon and her husband is on the run'.

'Damn it, me and my brother warned her about that, Sandy always come to us when the fights are extreme and my brother's boyfriend is always stopping the fight but she doesn't want to leave him.'

'So it was on a regular base that the Danes were fighting.'

'Regular? It happened every single day, but now my brother is in France with his boyfriend, visiting family and Ashley got killed.'

'Why didn't call the police?'

'We did but she wouldn't press charges against him, so we couldn't do nothing.'

'Okay, I know enough for now.'

'What about Sandy ?'

'We call social services and they take it from here, can she stay with you?'

'Of course, but what do I have to tell her?'

'I'll have to talk with the social services about this'

The passengers door opened and closed.

'Dean, is my mommy to the angels ?'

The detective heard it and the social services on the phone said that she deserved the truth but just gentle.

The detective gave Dean the heads up and Dean said to Sandy that her mom is with the angels now and that she would watch over her.

Sandy buried her face in Dean's neck and she cried.

Dean lift her up and comfort her by stroking her long blond hair.

'I only need your name sir' The detective said.

'Dean Winchester' Dean said.

'Okay Mr. Winchester, take the little girl inside and I'll sent social services to you .'

'Okay' Dean said and he walked inside his house with Sandy sobbing in his neck.

After a few hours, Sandy was picked up by the social services and brought to her uncle and aunt.

Dean called Sam and told him and Gabe what happened.

They all know that Sandy is safe with her uncle and aunt because they have met when Sandy was serious injured after a fight between her parents and they all spoke about it.

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and after Dean hung up, the phone was ringing again.

'Dean speaking' He said.

'Hi Dean, it's Sophie, Sandy's aunt.' A female voice said.

'Oh hi Sophie, have Sandy arrived ?'

'Yes she arrived here safely and I just wanted to thank you for taking her to the carnival and be there for her'

'Don't mention it, it was my pleasure and I never had so much fun in years and I know how it is to lose your mother on a young age.'

'Well, I wanted to say thank you and let you know that she's safe with us'

'In that case, your welcome and thanks and I want you let you know that you all are welcome to visit us sometime.'

'Thanks and we will'

They said their goodbyes and Dean hung up.

Dean sighed, it was time to make dinner but he did not feel like to cook.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

He saw a couple of beers and some leftover chicken.

He closed the fridge, put on his leather jacket, grabbed his car keys and walked out the door to buy groceries.

Dean stepped into the car and drove to the supermarket.

When he arrived there, he parked his car, locked it, grabbed a cart and walked to the frozen food section.

He grabbed some frozen peas and put them in the cart.

Then he got the rest, pie, beer, some food, some candy and soda.

He went to the cash register and paid.

After 5 minutes, Dean was unpacking his groceries.

After that he opened the fridge and took a beer and the leftover chicken.

He made a chicken sandwich and ate it in the kitchen.

Dean did the dishes and watched Dr Sexy on the television.

He fell in sleep on the couch.

'_**I'll have to go Dean, it's the only way how we can break that grip that Naomi's having on me.'**_

'_**Cas no, I won't let you go walk into the gates of hell, you never come out again'**_

'_**Dean I have to do it but I need something to go to hell in style'**_

'_**What do you need?'**_

'_**You'll hate it but it's the only one who have style for this and I promise, Cate would return it to you the day after.'**_

'_**Cas just say it'**_

'_**I need Baby with the song highway to hell'**_

'_**No not Baby, she too pretty to be in hell'**_

'_**I promise nothing happened to her and Cate take her back the next day.'**_

'_**Promise ?' 'I promise you Dean, Baby is returned by you the next day'**_

'_**Okay but first you'll have to learn to drive'**_

'_**Cate already taught me to drive in her car'**_

'_**Okay then, but you and Cate are careful with her'**_

Dean woke up and he was crying.

He looked up and closed his eyes.

'Dear Castiel who is running his ass off in purgatory, I pray to you so I hope you listen'

'Cas today I went to the carnival with Sophie and I smiled again, it was a perfect day but when I brought her home, there were cops by her house and Ashley is dead.'

'I had to tell Sophie that her mommy is with the angels but deep inside I want my own angel back where he belong, where you belong Cas.'

'I can deal it anymore, my life sucks without you and I want you here with me and Gabe and Sam, you belong here, not in purgatory.'

'I need you, you son of a bitch, I …..'

Dean stopped there, was it the right time ?

'Oh fuck it Cas, I love you, I want to be with you, I'm not complete without you'

'So come back to me Cas, you mean everything to me. Amen'

Dean looked around with tears in his eyes, thinking that it wouldn't work.

He locked the doors and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up the next day and got out of bed.

He went to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

He stripped off his clothes and got into the hot shower spray.

After he washed his hair and body, Dean rinsed the soap and shampoo off and closed his eyes.

He was thinking about Cas and his right hand went to his hard member.

He gave some strokes and he went faster and faster while thinking about Cas.

Dean came with his angel's name on his lips.

He washed himself again and sprayed the wall clean before he rinsed the soap off his body.

He turn off the shower and got out.

He put a towel on his waist and walked to his bedroom.

He dried himself and put clean clothes on.

Then he went to Sam and Gabe, see if they are home already.

They were home and Dean got some coffee and pancakes, whom was made by Gabe.

'I said it Sam, I prayed to Cas and said that I'm not happy, that I'm incomplete without him and I said that I love him' Dean said.

Sam and Gabe hugged him, they both know that it was hard for Dean to admit it and Sam and Gabe are very proud of Dean.

'Thanks guys, I needed that.' Dean said and he took a bite of the pancakes 'Gabe, those pancakes are heavenly'

'Thank you Dean-o' Gabe said proud.

'But what happened before you prayed to Cas ?' Sam asked.

'I fell in sleep on the couch and I dreamed of Cas, The moment he asked me if he could take the impala with him to hell and Cate would return it the next day.' Dean told them.

'I couldn't deal with it anymore, the feeling of being useless and nobody to cuddle'

Sam looked at his brother and hoped that Cate could succeed in her last task.

'YO INCOMING ANGELS' was yelled before they heard a flutter of wings.

Dean turned around and his eyes went wide.

'Hello Dean'

'Cas ?'

Next to Cate stood Cas in the kitchen and Dean stood up and walked to his angel.

Before Cas could speak, Dean pulled him in his arms and kissed him.

'Oh gracious, now I climaxed without hands by seeing this' Cate said.

Dean broke the kiss and they all laughed.

'Hungry Cas?' Sam asked.

'Stupid question, no not hungry but I love some coffee and pancakes' Cas answered with a smile.

Sam hugged Cas and grabbed some coffee for his friend while Gabe gave him some pancakes and hugged him.

'Welcome home bro' Gabe said.

'Thanks Bro' Cas said.

'Cas, where is that stick ?' Gabe asked.

Cas smiled: 'I pulled it out because it wasn't very comfortable to drive in a car with a stick up in my ass.'

Dean smiled 'A joke and sarcasm in one, That's my angel.'

' I learned it from you, Dean' Cas said and he took a bite.

Cate joined the table too and was almost climaxing when she ate the pancakes.

'Gabe you gotta give me the recipe, they are soooooo good.'

'Nope, my secret.' Gabe said: 'that means that you'll have to live here and eat breakfast with us.'

'I already bought the house next door' Cate said.

'Great now we have to remove the fence between our houses and we'll have a bigger backyard' Gabe said.

'That's great but what happened here yesterday, I saw police everywhere?' Cate asked.

'Well I told you about Sandy, a girl who lived across the streets here?' Dean said.

'Yeah the girl who ran to you when their parents were fighting again' Cate said.

'Yes that girl, well I took her to the carnival and apparently Jason killed his wife Ashley when they were fighting again' Dean said.

'But you don't know that for sure?'

'No because that ass was running away when the neighbors called the cops and they found her dead in the living room, stabbed to death.'

'What about Sandy, where is she now?' Cas asked.

'Social services brought her to her uncle and aunt and there she's staying.'

'Does she know about us, the angels?' Cas asked.

'If you mean that she knows that Gabe is an archangel, no she doesn't but she believe that angels are watching over her and Ashley is with them.' Dean said.

'Which is true, she's been watching by us and Lucifer is now looking after her but her mom isn't in heaven, she escaped her reaper.' Cate said.

'Too bad that Sophie and Charly can't travel that much again with her' Gabe said.

'Well she's always welcome to our house and even to stay over.' Dean said.

'I'm going to miss that girl' Gabe said.

'You mean, you don't have somebody to share your candy with?' Sam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed by and A lot happened.

Ashley's spirit haunted her husband Jason so he turned himself in and she haunted the house so nobody of Jason's family could come in.

Dean, Sam, Gabe, Cas and Cate came to the house after they spoke to Ashley's family.

Ashley' s spirit was surprised that her neighbors could see her.

Dean told her that, They used to hunt demons and that Cate, Gabe and Cas are really angels.

They took the stuff that belonged to Ashley, her clothes, her jewelry and the furniture.

Dean told Ashley that they had to salt and burn her bones and Ashley understood.

That night they went to the cemetery and digged up the bones, opened the coffin, put some salt and fuel and they said their goodbyes before the lit up the bones.

Her spirit vanished into thin air as the bones burned.

After that they closed the coffin and the grave before they go to their homes.

A week later, the house was empty and after an another week, a new family moved into the house.

Now Dean got a call from social services, Sophie and Charly don't want Sandy in their lives and nobody else can take care of her.

Dean looked at Cas and said that he would consult with his boyfriend, his brother and his brother in law.

Sam and Gabe just came inside and when Dean hung up, he told them that Sandy was rejected by her own family.

Sam and Gabe told Dean that Sandy would be happy living with Dean and Cas and Sam and Gabe would stay the cool uncles.

Dean called the social services back and told them that he and his boyfriend would love to adopt her.

Dean and Cas went to the social services to sign the adoption papers and to take Sandy home.

Sandy never met Cas and both Dean and Cas were nervous about that, not knowing how she would react.

But one look at the broken little girl and Cas was sold.

Sandy looked at Cas and she ran to him into his arms and never let go.

'Well, I think she have a new hero now' Dean said.

'You still be my hero Dean but I like him too' Sandy said.

They both signed the adoption papers and took Sandy home.

That night Dean, Sam, Gabe, Cas and Cate told her their secret.

Sandy was surprised that daddy Cas, Uncle Gabe and Aunt Cate are angels and that her mom was right about the angels are watching over her.

Not long after, she met Adam, Michael (uncle Mike), Lucifer (uncle Lucy), Raphael (Uncle Ralphie), Samandriel (cousin Sammy), God (Grandfather) and Balthazar (uncle Balthy).

Dean never felt so happy in his life, he have his angel as his lover and they have a daughter together.

Dean and Cas married not long after that and they held it small.

Everybody in the neighborhood never expect that the toughest guy named Dean Winchester could be gay and could be a loving father.

But they all smiled when they see Dean happy with Cas and Sandy in the neighborhood.

**The end**

_**AN: just for the record, Before they closed the gates of hell, Michael and Lucifer were visited by Cate and Lucifer fell in love with her before he knew that she is also human.**_

_**Because Lucifer didn't care about that, he was allowed to return to heaven with Michael.**_

_**Michael, Dean and Sam were all on the same page about Adam, they wouldn't left him behind.**_

_**Dean and Sam knew that they needed vessels so they found Nick (his old vessel) and Cate gave him the DNA of Sam, after she got rid of the demon blood in Sam, so Lucifer wouldn't get those blisters on his vessel and Cate made one for Michael of Dean's DNA so he wouldn't have to possess Adam or Dean.**_

_**Cate came into the boys life as a hunter who could see angels and see where there are.**_

_**She found out about Naomi's plan and told the Winchesters.**_

_**They almost killed her but her grip on Cas means that if she was injured, Cas would be injured too.**_

_**The plan to go to hell before the gates were closed was the only option to free Cas and kill Naomi.**_

_**But Naomi found out of the plan when Cas drove into hell with the impala and she was too late.**_

_**Dean really fried her Wings extra crispy with BBQ sauce before he pushed the angel blade into her throat.**_

_**The other angels were begging for their life and they all found a way to redeem themselves.**_


End file.
